


famished

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chikan, F/F, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: sara is a succubus who is picky about the humans she feeds on. thank goodness she meets the most delectable woman on the bus to have her fill from.
Relationships: Female Succubus/Unsuspecting Sleeping Female Bus Passenger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 212
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	famished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Sara hasn't fed in a while. Well, to be fair, there's a lot for her to choose from, given how big the human population is, but when the human population is _this_ big? One can't help but be a little bit choosy when it comes to one's food, right?

In any case. Sara hasn't appeared on human public transport in a while, it isn't exactly the best place for her to hunt for food. But today it seems that she has lucked out for once. There's a beautiful woman on the bus and Sara is _ravenous_. The best part is that she's actually sleeping, lips parted, and her thighs are spread, just so. Her black skirt is riding up to expose more skin, the white shirt under her cream cardigan is practically bursting at its seams and Sara can see the lacy black bra underneath the fabric of the shirt. It's an invitation for Sara to feast, and given how she's actually famished? Sara is definitely going to help herself.

When Sara places her hand on the woman's thigh, she marvels at just how warm her skin feels, radiating heat underneath the black pantyhose that she's wearing. Sara slides her hand up her inner thigh, slowly, _slowly_ despite just how eager she is to actually get to doing more. There's something oh so thrilling about sitting down next to an attractive woman on a bus, knowing that she's fast asleep and ripe for the taking. Sara is skilled, of course. She knows what she ought to do to make sure that the woman doesn't wake up in between eating her fill, and with that thought in mind, Sara continues, kneading the woman's thigh.

The bus is almost empty. Sara is seated at the top deck with the woman, seats close to the front. The other passengers are all seated in the lower deck — teenagers occupied with their mobile phones, old ladies nodding off to sleep... No one to pay attention to Sara at all, but at the same time, there's the delicious possibility of getting caught if someone chooses to climb up to the top deck, given how they are seated close to the staircase. Sara smiles to herself, reaching for the woman's cardigan. She undoes the buttons gently, both of her cardigan and of her shirt, exposing her lacy bra. It's as beautiful as Sara thought it would be, and Sara can barely contain her excitement as she cups the woman's breasts with her hands. They are full in her palms, warm to the touch and the lace barely does anything to hide the woman's nipples. Her nipples are already erect, poking out of the lace, a gorgeous shade of dusky pink, and Sara's mouth waters at the thought of taking them into her mouth.

But no, that's not what Sara is here for today. Sara's prize lies elsewhere. She plays with the woman's nipples, pinching lightly, pulling through the fabric, careful not to wake her. When all this is over, the woman will only remember this as a sensual dream, where an anonymous lover gave her anything and everything she could ever want in a sexual encounter. With that thought in mind, Sara's eyes flicker down to the woman's thighs again. Her thighs are spread even wider now, as if begging for Sara's touch. Her skirt hikes up even more, and Sara grins. She lavishes her attention on the woman's thighs, alternating between feather light touches and scratches with her fingernails as the bus carries on its journey. Throughout, the woman parts her thighs even further as soft sighs leave her lips. Still, she slumbers on.

There is no delicate way about this. Sara finally slides her hand upwards, to the top of the woman's thighs, eager to claim her prize. The woman is visibly aroused, her nipples are hardened peaks, there is a light flush on her cheeks and she is so, very wet. Sara licks her lips, satisfied, teasing the woman through her underwear and her pantyhose. She has no choice but to rip a hole through the pantyhose, how unfortunate, and it would interfere with her desire to leave the woman with thinking that this was all a dream, but no matter. A good succubus is always well-prepared to mend things on the fly.

When Sara finally pushes the woman's panties aside, she dips her fingers into the woman's folds, bringing them up to her lips to taste. She tastes divine, indeed, the ambrosia that Sara has been seeking, and if this had been on a train, perhaps, Sara would have already sunk to her knees to eat the woman out. But alas, this is a bus, and Sara will have to settle for her fingers. The woman's pussy is beautiful, she thinks. Puffy lips, still sealed together even as her thighs are parted to allow Sara greater access. Sara licks her lips in anticipation, tracing the slit with her fingers, sliding her fingers all over smooth wet skin, with nary a trace of hair. As if in protest, the woman shifts, eager for Sara to move on with the action. Sara is all too happy to oblige, using her fingers to spread the woman's pussy lips.

In another situation, would the woman enjoy having her pussy put on display like this? Would she like having Sara show her off? Sara brushes a finger over the woman's clit and the woman cries out, jerking against Sara. Sara continues with her ministrations, teasing the woman's clit. Each movement elicits a stronger response, but Sara knows that it's not enough. Sara is rubbing the woman's clit with three fingers now, rubbing frantically and rapidly and the woman's chest is heaving as she pants, clearly being overwhelmed by the stimulation. Yet throughout she remains asleep, eyes shut, unaware that all this isn't just an intense dream but is so very, very real. The bus jerks to a stop, and for a moment, it seems as if footsteps are coming up the stairs.

That is Sara's cue to plunge two fingers into the woman's pussy. The woman lets out a soft cry as Sara fucks her with her fingers, pushing in and pulling out again. Her movements are relentless, once she finds the right angle to stimulate her, she does not stop. The footsteps are getting louder, and Sara has added a third finger, thrusting into the woman. She continues teasing the woman's clit, using her fingernail to scrape against the sensitive nub. The wet sounds are lewd and obscene, the woman's juices are all over the bus seat, but Sara pays no heed to it. Are they going to be discovered? Is someone going to see the woman fast asleep, shirt unbuttoned and skirt hiked up, being pleasured on the bus by someone she doesn't even know?

The woman comes with a choked sob, clenching down on Sara's fingers. Sara continues to use her fingers to fuck her through her orgasm, playing with her clit as the woman convulses under her touch.

There is, indeed, someone who has come up the stairs. It's another woman, mousy looking, wearing glasses, of a different build compared to the one Sara has just had her fill from. She catches Sara's eye and blushes, having watched the woman's orgasm at Sara's hands.

There are a whole lot of different seats this new woman could sit at, but she takes the one behind Sara. Sara turns around and looks at her, eyebrow raised. Could it be?

The woman's flush spreads to her neck and her ears, and she looks away. She lifts up her skirt, revealing a neatly trimmed bush. _No panties_.

Sara grins. Indeed, it does pay to be picky.


End file.
